Bloodlines
by MelonNut14
Summary: Goku failed his mission to purge the planet, but Gohan has inherited the knowledge do to his saiyan blood, follow the story of a dark Gohan, Ch. 10 up :P
1. Prologue: Bloodlines

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Plot: Goku lost his saiyan intelligence, but Gohan inherited it, his will to fight, and hunger for battle in increased 100-fold from the original manga, join the half saiyan, as the series of Dragon Ball Z goes on with a much darker Gohan. The story revolves around Gohan's point of view.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

It was a dark night, the night I was born was a dark night, when I was a baby, I remember scratching his mother's face after being handed over by the doctor, she thought it was cute, but no I was trying to escape, to finish my task what I brought into this world for, my father Kakarot failed to purge to planet, and now a fellow saiyan, I must carry on the duty at hand, not only did suffer a severe head injury, he also removed his tail, thus shortening his power what a fool. I was brought to a small house in the mountain, it was supposed to be my home, until I was strong enough to destroy the planet, and I swear that the first I was going to kill was my mother seriously, she tried dressing me up in baby booties and ridiculous outfits, but that wasn't the worst part, it was the name, the freaking name she gave me,

"Einstein" she suggested. I was so upset, the only thing I would do was cry, if I was as strong I am now back then, I would have annihilated her, for suggesting such a ridiculous name, then a huge fat man, that supposedly my grandfather, came up a whole chock full of names, all were horrible, especially Oxford. It was then my father said. "Well I'm going to go train for awhile." the man decides to do something useful, and now my harpy of a mother decides to stop him.

"GOKU" she yelled. "YOUR GOING TO LEAVE TO DO MEANINGLESS TRAINING WHEN WE HAVE AN UNBORN CHILD" I scoffed inwardly, huh training is worthless to her, and she's married to a saiyan, unbelievable. My father pondered.

"Okay fine then, how about Gohan" he responded, still not my favorite, but I will prevent the harpy and fat man from coming up with more ridiculous names, that the only way I can agree is laughing and clapping.

"Ooh" the fat man said. "I think he like's Gohan, Chi-Chi" I continued clapping. My mother nodded. "Then it's settled we name him Gohan" she said, finally my mother has some sense. "and he's going to be the greatest, _**scholar**_ ever" she finished. I immediately stopped clapping, when she announced my future occupation, or what she thought it would be.

"I don't think he wants to be a scholar" Kakarot said, at least he has some sense.

"Well I'm not going to let him be some mindless fighter, Goku, my Gohan is going to be an honorary member to society." Wait wait wait, her Gohan, I'm property to this banshee, hell no. I scattered to the edge of my crib and began to climb it, until a pair of hands, grasped upon me. It was my mother, she held me close, and I hissed at her to let go of me.

"See, Goku, Gohan is going to be a scholar, right Gohan tell him." she held me up to my father face, she expected me to giggle and laugh, but instead, I stared at my at my father with a blank emotionless expression.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o _3 years later _o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

And that's what my life has been like for three years, since I was able to walk, my mother locked me inside of my room for hours on end, to study material unsuited for my age group, she stuck me in disgusting green and yellow garments, and worst of all she refuses to let me train like Kakarot, unbelievable, I've just turned three years of age, and I haven't been able to master slight warrior movement, because of my mother, who my father bows down to like she's a goddess, and he could probably have killed her without a flick of his wrist.

I was writing in a workbook, my 26th. to be exact when I decided I've had enough, he should have eliminated the humans on this planet ages ago, even in his current state, most of them were considerably weak. I snapped the pencil I was working with in half in frustration, I've ripped off the top part of my tunic, and underneath was a white tank top, I decided this will have to do, I considered sneaking out, but that was cowardice, i was going to tell my mother straight up that I was going to train and nobody was going to stop me, I slammed my bedroom door behind me, and marched downstairs to the dining room, turns out my mother was there cooking. I smirked and then it faded into a stern stare, I immediately went to get her attention, I opened the front door which immediately had her hovering over me, it was like I was on lock down.

She stared down upon me. "And just where do you think your going young man" she asked sternly. I cut straight to the point unafraid of her anymore, maybe a little.

"Mother, for the past two years, I've been studying facts about this planet, that are suited for high school students, I'm going out to train, so I may do something useful" and I proceeded to walk out the door, until a sharp grip wielded the ponytail lock I had. I gritted my teeth and stared back at her with a glare, that matched her best.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, I swore that when you were born, I would make you 100% different from what your father was" she answered. My glare grew sharper.

"I am different, I'm not a spineless fool like he was, forgetting his mission, the imbecile." the moment I finished, her dreaded kitchen utensil clashed with my cranium, I had a slight headache, and bump started to form.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR FATHER THAT WAY, GOHAN"

"And, it's the truth, I will become different, I will complete the very assignment my father received, and I will do it without fear." I shouted, and proceeded to walk out, until had a sharp pain on my backside, I clutched it, my mother had struck me, she took hold of my arm, and bent me over, then she repeatedly began to smack my clothed backside, the pain was numb considering she wasn't smacking bare skin.

"BEHAVE, GOHAN, I hope this teaches you" she warned, she looked at the one piece of evidence that proves I was a Saiyan. "this tail is probably the problem, maybe we should get it removed." I moaned in pain, until she talked about the removal of my tail, I was awestruck, she dare threaten to remove it, how dare she. I used my natural strength, to free myself and then stared back at her. "No, I keep the tail, now listen closely, you may not know it but I'm born to fight, and this appendage proves it, you trying to take is an unforgivable crime."

"Gohan, you dare speak at me like that" she threatened as she raised her hand to strike me, as she brought it down, I rose my hand nonchalantly and clutched it in my grasp then I started squeezing all of the feeling out of it. 'No, Chi-Chi you dare treat me like a step son, no a slave, that's a better term, of what you've been treating me my whole life." I yelled, I twist her wrist until I heard a snap, and she fell to the floor to clutch her now useless, body part. I proceeded to walk out of the door.

My mother started to sob, "Gohan" she whispered. "I turned back to her, upon my face, was devilish smirk, if this look can kill, my father would have been a widower for very long. I turned back to the woods in front of me and sprinted to the far end, leaving my mother behind in the dust, as I should have done a long time ago, hopefully my ancestors are not ashamed of my two years of cowardice.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Prologue_****_ Complete_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

(A/N: And that is the end of the prologue, I have held onto this main story for a few weeks as I've hit a DFTTB crossover fanfic, but I'll come up with an idea, for those who have any questions about the story, or want to leave likes or unfortunately flames, then leave your response in the comment/ review section **_below_**, or send me a private message, I should have Chapter 1 up soon.)

Peace ;D


	2. Gohan Shows His Stuff, Operation Set

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

I was running as fast as I can, sprinting, I wanted ti get as far away as I can get away from the place that used to be my home as possible, the original plan, was to show my mother my independence, and do what I wanted to do, I didn't want to break her wrist, I didn't even know I had that much power to possess, but now I'm a monster to her I would be free, to free for her to care, now I can finally complete my task, but to tell the truth, I have attachments to my family, I love them, ugh shake it off Gohan, must be my human side showing itself, I have no emotions and I have a mission to complete, but I have no hands on training, I have the agility but not of the combat styling, I need training, if I want to survive out here I need to learn to take care of myself, and to do that I need strength, I won't be able to train out here forever, I need a place to extend my limits, maybe something that will increase the gravity to make myself lighter, wait that place my mother told me back awhile ago, although I wasn't really paying attention.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Flashback_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_We were eating dinner at the table, my father and I were stuffing our faces crazy, it was the only time I was happy, and one of the only reasons I tolerate my mother, and my father not only kept his saiyan skills, but also his appetite, which I was blessed with. My mother then decided to speak up._

_"Goku, I'm going to capsule corporation tomorrow, that way Gohan can see what he can accomplish if he works hard." she said. I scoffed, my father nodded._

_"Awesome, Chi-Chi, great you'll get to see Bulma again huh" he responded, shoving rice ball after rice ball in his mouth._

_"Where's Capsule Corporation mother" I asked. My mother stood up with her plate and took it to the sink to wash it._

_"Capsule Corporation, is where my friend Bulma lives Gohan, her father invented Dynocaps, most of the capsules you find are made by them, she's extremely rich, maybe if you study hard you'll be smart like her, and be rich to, and being rich can get you a nice girl, who can give me grand-babies." she muttered the last part, she had nice huge parts in her eyes, and entered her little la-la land. She snapped back to reality. "Anyway, maybe your interest in your studies will become greater after you see her accomplishments."_

_I shrugged, "Whatever" I mumbled. My mother smacked me on the bum. "Ow" I yelped._

_"You better behave young man, I don't want your attitude to be like this when we are in public, if you embarrass me there will be plenty more where that came from, understand" she warned. I couldn't refuse unless I wanted more, in my weakened state I had no choice but to agree._

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o _**The next day**_ o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_We arrived the next day in our hover car, at our destination, it was a huge dome, it spelled Capsule Corporation on the front of the building, I guess it points it out the stupid people, I've never seen an establishment this big. My mother got out of the car, and took me out of my car seat and set me on the ground, I went to behold the building before me._

_"Here is Capsule Corporation, Gohan" she announced, "here we can see all of the invention made by smarts, and remember behave" she warned. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. As we grew closer to the building, the doors slid open, inside was mostly metallic, but there were inventions everywhere, near the ceiling were miles and miles of tubes and chutes._

_"Wow Capsule Corp. has changed over the years" my mother said._

_"I'm glad that appreciate the changes, Chi" said another voice._

_"BULMA, HI" I got over my astonishment over the piles of machinery and turned to the person my mother was engaging in conversation with. She had long sea green that ran down to her neck, a short orange vest and jean pants, with a red shirts small enough to show off her cleavage, the only way to tell she was a scientist was the lab coat she was wearing, otherwise I would think she was a bimbo. "You look so young Bulma" my mother finished._

_"You too it's been so long" Bulma said, they hugged which was a sickening sight to me, when Bulma saw me making noises of disgust she looked over to me with a spot of confusion, "So Chi-Chi who's the kid are you babysitting."_

_"No" my mother snapped slightly irritated, but then returned to her calm stature, "for your information, this is Gohan, my son" the last two words threw Bulma off balance, "YOUR SON, so that means you and Goku.."_

_"Uh-huh" my mother responded, "I thought you and Yamcha would have been at that same thing too right" Bulma then frowned._

_"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about him, he stood me up for some hooker, unbelievable"_

_"Bulma" mom said. "I don't want Gohan using those words" Too late for that, I can think of plenty 'no-nos' to describe her with._

_"Sorry my bad Chi-Chi" Bulma apologized. "Why don't we go somewhere and catch up on old times" she asked, my mother nodded. "Come on Gohan" she said. She turned her head and left with her friend, and I followed, we left into the backyard, it was most likely a green house, it had many of tropical plants and animals roamed throughout the room. Bulma looked at me. "Why don't you play here little guy, while me and mommy catch up, okay" she smiled. I merely nodded, and the woman went off somewhere. If I was going to do some decent training I might as well do something about it. I left to a decent sized area, rather quarantined area, and started to punch and kick my surrounding. But before I can get some good exercises done, I saw a dome in the distance, a small metal dome, it had the capsule corp logo upon it and rocket thrusts on the bottom of the pod, it looked like a spaceship._

_Out of sheer curiosity I went to go see what it was, I climbed up the steps that led to the chamber, any attempt of hiding what was on the inside was foiled because ironically the door was opened so I stepped inside. Inside was an old man, working at a central panel, the room on the inside, was like a control deck and the space was large enough for training purposes, perfect. The old man stopped to turn and look at me he also had a lab coat glasses, and pure gray hair and beard, he also seemed to be puffing a cigar. "Hello young man, are you lost" he asked_

_"No" I growled. "So what is this place" The change in my attitude startled the man enough that he took a step back. "Well I doubt you'll understand but this is gravity chamber, this machine.."_

_"Is used to enhance the gravity beyond normal earth gravitational pull, correct" I finished, the man look startled._

_"Why, yes, I surprised you know, but may I ask who are you, and where are your parents" he asked._

_"My father's name is Goku, my mother is talking a Miss Bulma, who I partake is your daughter" I concluded._

_"GOKU IS YOUR FATHER, well I never knew he and Chi-Chi had it in them, anyway I'm Dr. Briefs, and yes Bulma is my daughter." he extended a hand out for welcome, and I solemnly hesitated, but then at last grasped his hand in greetings. "Anyway" he continued. "This place is dangerous, you can be crushed in here, I suggest you stay away."_

_"Yes okay" I said sarcastically, me and Dr. Briefs, exited the gravity chamber and found the women talking, Me and mother left a few moments later._

_"So Gohan did you like the trip" my mother asked._

_"Yes" I said. "I recommend going there again" I said grinning deviously, I intend on putting that gravity chamber to good use._

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_The Present_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

That's it. If I want to get stronger I must obtain that gravity chamber, I ran into an open field, "NIMBUS" I yelled to the air. A few moments later, I found the yellow cloud coming to my aid, I tried climbing on but I ended slipping through and falling on my hide, It hurt and the cloud went away, but then I remembered what my father told me, only the pure hearted would be able to ride the nimbus cloud. I scoffed, if only I had learned to fly, either he had to teach himself, or run at inhuman speeds to West City, and of course he chose running.

Meanwhile.

Goku was searching for me, he came home to find out that I have left, and have broken Mom wrist for trying to stop me from leaving, he was furious, but a bit enlightened that Gohan will finally be able to train, and be free from his mother's wrath. He was flying because Nimbus was somehow missing, for days now he'd been searching the woods around his home for me, he realized that after my training sessions I haven't come home, so he was sent out to search for me, he always came back empty handed.

For the days he'd been searching, I have increased distance between myself and the traitor, I finally arrived at a cliff, and off of the cliff I can see the city limits of West City, my destination was closer, I can see the big dome, in the distance, I took a leap of faith over the edge, and landed 50 feet away from the edge of the rock, I kept running through the parks and city streets, people staring back at me from the inhuman speeds met, I ran straight to Capsule Corporation. Going into the building would be no problem, I was a welcomed guest since I was a friend, but taking the gravity chamber would have to be a silent operation, that would require stealth and persistence, taking the chamber plainly would draw attention but they would never expect it would be me, a three year old weakling, yeah right. I took and enormous hop over the fence that led into the green house, where the gravity chamber was definitely still there, I would need something for concealment, I noticed a shelf of capsules on the far wall, I walked on the grass, my foot steps were nearly silent, I grabbed a red capsule off the shelf, and approached the gravity chamber, and pressed the button on the capsule, what I thought would suck it in actually, spit something out as a cloud of smoke appeared, not only that but an air car appeared, I guess this would do for an escape, it turned out it needed the proper capsule so I popped the aircraft back in the capsule, I searched the shelf mindlessly until I cam across a capsule that read G. I tested it, the gravity chamber disappeared from thin air, and the capsule shook indicating a successful capture. I grabbed both the aircraft capsule and the gravity capsule in my pockets and hopped over the same fence I cam over, that was easy.

I unpacked the aircraft, and set inside the air car.

'Let me see' I thought. "This model is eerily similar to the model my mother has" I looked at the fuel gauges and shift stick, and the key was already in the ignition, "Then this must start it." I concluded and turned the ignition key, the car lifted off of the ground and accelerated forward, I was riding through the streets full of screaming people, I rammed into fifty people or more, I lost count, but there was plenty of blood on front of the car and the windshield. I was laughing devilishly, I had a very heavy kill streak, half of me wanted myself to be punished for missing, the other wanted me to be arrested, which one's the saiyan side guess. After a 10 min. ride I made to the city limits, the road was paved with innocent blood, and screams of children crying for the parents I killed, I chuckled to myself, one side felt guilty the other felt merciful.

After reaching a fairly secluded area, I re-capsulized the air car, and prepared to unlock the gravity chamber, the chamber looked different from before, it now had rocket boosters on the sides. The door slid open and the control panel was heavily fit with new attachments, and I went to increase the gravity, and activate the training bots. I decided to take it slow and upgrade the gravity to 2x gravity, the moment the gravity activated, my body slammed into the ground, I thought that I would at least be able to stand this. The training bots were deactivated the moment I hit the ground, and the gravity returned to normal, I guess the floor in motion censored for safety reasons, acceptional.

Apparently, there was a body suit on the wall trapped in a case that said please use for emergency. It was blue spandex that had the same material of saiyan armor, white gloves and white boots with yellow and black lines at the tips of the toes, I stripped from my half tunic to my briefs and put on the body suit, It was very light, so I tried turning on the gravity again to two times and I was barely able to stand this time.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Chapter 1 Complete_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

(A/N: And there goes the actual chapter 1 that goes from the prologue, leave your creative reviews, responses and questions, in the comment section **_below_** or send me a private message.)

Peace ;)

Next Chapter: The Arrival of Raditz


	3. The Arrival of Raditz

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Twelve Months Later _**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

My escape from my home was bittersweet, I have accomplish very much in the past year, at least that's what I think it was, I've lost count of things, my fourth birthday has passed, and due to the help with the enhances of the gravity chamber, I have learned to fend against myself. I have learned to fight, use ki movements, and fly, so I no longer have to rely on the air craft, so I discarded the vessel months ago. I emerged from the gravity chamber after hours of training, and once again the training bots have proved no challenge, I accomplished so much, I have heard from my father tell stories of the time he trained in the room of spirit of time, or better known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where he barely lasted a month, in ten times gravity, what a joke to me now, In a year's time double that gravity has been child's play, 30x times is an exercise for me.

The only downside is living without fresh home cooking, that was one of things that I tolerated about my mother. I had to hunt for fish and other animals with my new abilities for survival, the first few months were tough, I had to learn to survive in the wild, and fend for my own well being, the first time I saw a dinosaur all I could do was fight or try to fight, and leave on the brink of death, while the creature left out of boredom, and was unscratched, no I can kill the biggest beast without a flick of a finger, it was the perfect lifestyle, however some parts of me actually wanted to go home, and show off my newly found strength, but then I would be forced to study and all of that work would be out the window.

"NO" I decided. "I will not continue to be my mom's whipping boy." I will never return to her, until it was to kill her last, and Kakarot, the traitor, maybe I should test out my newly found strength on one of the nearby cities, I laughed maniacally as I flew off to a place with highly scattered power levels.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_At the Son Household_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Chi-Chi was never able to sleep at night, day by day she had sent Goku, out to look for Gohan, yet he had always come back empty handed, she blamed herself, she should have gotten his tail removed, yes that was the cause of his aggression, she thought, then maybe he'll be a normal boy. (Yeah right)

Goku had once again come back with no child in hand. "Sorry Chi-Chi couldn't find him" he said.

"Then keep looking, Goku, he could have have been hurt or killed, he must be so scared, he won't be able to come home, find the dragon balls and wish him back home" Chi-Chi suggested.

Goku rubbed his hand behind his head. "Chi-Chi those are only used for emergencies."

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY GOKU, GOHAN'S PROBABLY DEAD AND YOU DON'T CARE" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Okay, what if when I go to Kame house today, I'll ask Krillin and everyone else to help, okay" he said with a smile.

Chi-Chi scowled. "Just go and don't bother coming back until you find my baby, he's probably training, you better get him, he has learning to do."

"Chi-Chi what if he wants to fight, everything he's done would have been a waste." Goku said.

"I DON'T CARE if Gohan becomes the weakest child in the world, at least he'll be normal" Chi-Chi said. Goku scowled and headed off on his flight to Kame House on Nimbus. "From the way you sound, I wouldn't want to be your baby either Chi-Chi" Goku mumbled as he set off to Kame House.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_In an open field _**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A pod was traveling 1000mph in earth's atmosphere, until in crash landed into a field. The animals in the area scattered alarming a farmer who was setting his crops, he hopped into his pick up truck and drove into the impact zone.

He arrived and looked down into the crater to see the pod opening. A long haired man rose from the UFO and flew out of the crater and landed in front of the farmer.

"W-Who are y-you" The farmer asked preparing his shot gun to fire at the hostile, the enemy in question pressed a button on the device on his left eye and a number popped up.

"Pathetic you only have a power level of five" the alien said, as he walked toward his victim.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER I'LL SHOOT, STOP" he shot, at the mysterious alien, but the man caught the bullet in one hand, he then flicked it back toward his opponent, and the bullet hit him directly in the face, killing him instantly as he slammed into the hood of his truck. The mysterious alien then beeped another button on his device.

'Curse you Kakarot, why haven't you completed your mission.' the alien thought snarling, as his scouter picked up another power level. "Lets see, a power level of 328, that's almost respectable, he then sensed to more power levels. "There's a second one,a big one to, 334, Hn, is that the best, wait a second, a power level of 2012, that's absurd, unless the largest one is Kakarot, I guess we'll have to see, I just hope for my sake that this is either a fatal flaw in my scouter, or Kakarot, is willing to ally with me and the other saiyans." he said to himself as he flew towards the position of the largest reading.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Back to Gohan _**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

I arrived at North City look at all the innocents, let them know pain. I began to charge my biggest ki blast in one hand, it was a dark violet and red volts of electricity coming from every direction.

"ALMIGHTY" I yelled, attracting, the attention of plenty of people throughout the city, they all looked up at me with horrid expressions, My eyes glowed with golden light, as my energy blast became bigger every second, It had the size to fill up a crater, one hand held the attack, above my head as I prepared to serve it like a volley ball.

"DEATH BALL (cheesy)" and I fired, my saiyan ears picking up there screams of terror as I unleashed hell upon them, it was great it was better than turning into a great ape, I still had to wait for the full moon for tonight, it would be the first time, I transformed, I was always forced to go to bed early, and I didn't want to transform during my training at the risk of attracting attention.

I had to smirked at the tears of the adults and children and I laughed maniacally, but my laughter stopped when I realized I was being watched. "How can I help you" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well first I'd like to ask who are you and why are you attacking these people, conquering the earth is my job" the gruff voice said.

"Sorry to disappoint you has been, but I'm afraid it's my job now and I will be able to conquer it." I responded with a smirk. "Not just conquer, but destroy every single inhabitant"

"Fat chance, I have to control the planet, who are you" he asked.

"I'm not obliged to answer" I said plainly, "It is rude for a guest to ask questions without introducing themselves first." I guess I inherited my mother's manners.

"Fine, the name's Piccolo, got it, now who are you" I gasped then smirked. "I'm Gohan, Son Goku's son"

"Goku's spawn, huh" Piccolo smirked. "Well I guess I can take my revenge on your father out on you" he said as he charged a beam up and fired at me, from the strain on his body it must have been meant to kill. He laughed in a mocking manner until I appeared from the smoke. "But h-how" he questioned. "That was my strongest attack"

"Your best huh, well pretty weak" I taunted, while I raised my own hand to fire off my own attack. "If your done, then allow me to show you one of my moves" I asked.

"Why are you like this, I thought Goku was a goody goody" Piccolo questioned.

"Well like you my friend, we have a common enemy, my father" I answered, before he can ask more questions I turned my head backwards. "And it seems we have a guest"

As if right on cue, another person appeared, he was wearing armor, and had raven black hair flowing long past his thighs, he was also wearing a device of some sort, he tapped a button on this device, he pointed towards Piccolo, and then toward me before putting it to rest. What made it even more questionable he had a tail, he was a Saiyan. "Who do I have the pleasure of addressing." I asked, intrigued.

"My name is Raditz, you wouldn't happen to know a Kakarot would you" Piccolo shook his head. I smirked. "Yes I do he's my father."

"But I thought your father's name was Goku" Piccolo questioned.

"He was named, once he landed on earth as a baby, and Kakarot is his real name." I spat. Then i turned my head to Raditz. "Why do you want that low life scum" I asked.

"And who are you" the full saiyan asked.

"I'm his son" I answered

"Son, so your a half breed, normally we detest them, but since saiyan females haven't survived, I guess your acceptable" Raditz spoke. I was startled, what did he mean no saiyan female survived.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Our planet, Vegeta, was destroyed by an asteroid collision, many years ago, myself, Kakarot, the prince and his bodyguard were the only saiyan that survived." he concluded. I was shocked, any other knowledge I could learn of my native planet, decimated. I immediately returned to my stern expression.

"Kakarot is not the saiyan you expect, he's actually friends with these earthlings" I said.

"WHAT, WHY, didn't he complete his mission" Raditz asked.

"No, he suffered a massive head injury as a baby, and killed off his saiyan instincts, I was graced enough to be born with them, so I intend on finishing the mission for him." I concluded.

"No way, I don't believe this, I'm going to find him myself" Raditz yelled and flew off toward my father's power level, I followed leaving Piccolo behind to ponder his thoughts.

Raditz and I were flying toward my father's energy signal, part of me wanted to show Kakarot how out classed he is to me now, but the human side of me, actually missed him.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Chapter 2 Complete _**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

(A/N: Okay Raditz and Gohan are going to confront Goku, what will happen, find out in Part 3, leave your comments, responses or reviews, in the comment section **_below_** or send me a private message)

Bye, from Melon

Next Time: Raditz Speaks the Truth, Goku's Shocking Discovery


	4. The Truth Revealed, Goku Shocked

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

I always wondered what it would be like to see father again, he would be furious with my actions, he'd try to punish me himself, then I would show him how much more powerful I've gotten, then ride his face into the dirt where it belonged, or maybe I would I would give him a big hug and tell him how much I missed him. NO! My number one priority is destroying him, but he's my dad, stop it your making a fool of yourself in front of Raditz.

The saiyan in question was going through his own thoughts at his reaction to seeing my father grown. "This can't be, Kakarot, this kid can't be telling the truth, Kakarot is a saiyan, he's probably just making the humans soft, before crushing them, yes that's it" he smirked with his answer, he was in denile, well I guess he'll have to see for himself then. The scouter then beeped and he looked at me.

'Strange, his power level dropped, he's still stronger than I am just barely, must've been when he destroyed the city' he thought.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_At Kame House_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A jet copter landed on the soft sand at the shores near the pink house home to the turtle hermit. She was wearing a white jean t, with a blue shirt and too short shorts. She knocked on the door at the porch, she was greeted by a bald monk wearing an orange gi.

"Hey, It's Bulma" the monk shouted.

"Yep, Hey Krillin it's been a long time." the girl answered.

"Hey Bulma" said another voice inside. It came from an old man who was wearing sunglasses, a green tank top and yellow shorts, he was also sipping on a mug of beer. "You like nice" he started examining her. Bulma threw a fit and cast the box she was holding on her hand, knocking him down. "Still as bad as ever Roshi" she said.

"Hello, anyone home" came a voice from outside, everyone ran out, smiles up top. "GOKU" the saiyan was descending from his nimbus cloud and approached his old acquaintances, but he was not very cheery today, he was happy to see his friends and all, but he was discouaraged about something, Krillin was the first to pick it up. "Hey is something wrong Goku"

"No, it's just that my son, ran away, and he's been gone for a year," Goku said frowning.

"YOU HAVE A SON" 2 of the 3 shouted.

"You mean Gohan" Bulma asked worried. "Weird, my gravity chamber and aircraft capsules disappeared some days after him, coincidence."

"Bulma your not surprised by this at all" Krillin asked, "I mean Goku of all people has a son"

"It's not like it's impossible Krillin, I met the tyke a few months before he ran away." Bulma said, "Maybe we can help find him"

"I was going to say that" Goku nodded, then he turned his head back in total shock. "Wait, there are two powers coming toward us, and they aren't friendly."

Krillin stepped forward. "Aw man, don't tell me it's Piccolo"

"No these are much stronger than he is" Goku concluded.

"Do you think it might Gohan" Bulma asked.

"No, at lest i don't think so, the powers are too high, although I guess I shouldn't underestimate him." Goku said. "However at times like this, I really hope it is Gohan" he admitted.

"You've grown Kakarot but there's no mistaking it's you" a voice said from the air, it was Raditz as he looked down on the earthlings and Goku.

"Who the heck are you" Goku asked as he watched the saiyan descend onto the beach. Krillin stepped forward. "I don't know who you are, but I think you've got the wrong party, shoo-shoo" Raditz said nothing, but stared at the monk with a fierce glare, "Alright then I guess I have to force out" but before Krillin can make a move, Raditz's tail glowed yellow unwrapped from his waist and in less than a second struck Krillin's face sending him flying through the Kame House wall.

"KRILLIN" Goku shouted then snarled at the man. "How dare you, come here and hurt my friends." Raditz sent off a snarl as well. 'The kid was right, Kakarot has gone soft.'

"And how dare you defy your mission" Goku was confused. A mission? What was this guy talking about, there was that mission Gohan kept talking about.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Flashback_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_"GOHAN, it's time for lunch" Goku called outside, to his son. I was sitting on a rock in deep thought, but then my father called me in for lunch. "Lunch can wait, I'm thinking" I shouted back. Goku came toward me._

_"Your mother said to come inside now though, think inside" Goku suggested as he turned back to the house, expecting me to follow. "Huh, I'll stay where I want" I growled at him. Goku frowned._

_"Gohan, watch your mouth, come inside now" Goku warned. I stared back him, beckoning an a question should be answered. "Father, why do you listen to mother, like she's a goddess, why isn't it the opposite, your the strongest warrior on earth, why don't you make her do what you wanna do, why don't you just kill off all these miserable weaklings, your so called friends will just hold you back."_

_"Enough Gohan, I don't like what your saying" Goku said, scowling. I still kept going. "I just don't know why, savior of the earth, what has earth done for you, you should make the human race do what you want to do, or better yet annihilate them, it's in your blood."_

_"STOP, Gohan, what your saying is too much why would suggest that of all things" Goku asked. I hopped off of the rock and walked toward the house. "Don't deny it father, it is your job to kill off the humans, it is your duty, your mission" then I closed the front door leaving Goku to pondered what I just registered to his thick skull_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Present_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

'Was this the mission Gohan was talking about' Goku thought. 'To destroy the humans I can't believe it, no it's not true.' he turned back to face the alien in question. "You still haven't answered my question who are you."

Raditz smirked. "Yes allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raditz, I'm your brother." Everyone was shocked, Goku of all people could not believe two people from his own flesh and blood have come to have him eradicate the human race. "You were sent to this world to destroy every human being on the planet"

"That's absurd" Master Roshi exclaimed. "Goku is too pure to hurt anyone."

"Yeah so leave you big jerk" Bulma demanded. Raditz chuckled. "You see, Kakarot is not from this planet, he was born on the planet Vegeta home to fiercest and merciless warriors, not only are we fighters but we are also business men, we are planet brokers, we eliminate the species on one planet and sell it to another race for a hefty price, for strong planets, we send our elite squadrons, for planets like this one which are helpless and weak, we send our infants." he concluded.

"You're lying how would have came to Earth then, I was here my entire life." Goku responded. Master Roshi intervened. "Actually Goku, there's something you should know, when your Grandpa Gohan found you, apparently it was in a pod like spaceship, and inside he found a little baby boy"

"And I suppose, I was the baby, which means" he gulped. "I was the monster who killed my grandpa all those years ago" The hermit nodded.

Raditz smirked again. "He was obviously a great ape, saiyans have that ability to transform when the full moon is out and a tail was attached, speaking of your tail where is it."

"It was cut off a long time ago" Goku answered. Raditz gritted his teeth. "What you fool, a saiyans' tail is key to unlocking their true potential, now you wasted all of that power" then he spat on the beach. "no wonder your so friendly with the slime on this planet." Goku was fumed. "ENOUGH, I don't care if I am some alien from another planet, or have some weird name, so get lost" he yelled.

Raditz turned his head away. "I'm ashamed of you Kakarot, I thought you would make the proper decision." then he smiled again. "Very well I don't need you, I actually managed to come across a very interesting little egg." I was behind the house this whole time, I went through the back door, and suddenly the wall Krillin landed busted open, and the monk was sent flying into the ocean shore, I appeared before the humans and dad.

"My, my what an entrance" Raditz laughed. Goku gasped "G-Gohan" I flew over to my uncle's side and folded my arms across my chest. "Yes that's right" I said, "I guess that mission I told you about wasn't nonsense after all"

Goku looked down at the floor "Why" he murmured.

I rose an eyebrow. "Pardon, I couldn't hear you just now"

"I said WHY" he temper gone straight through the roof, his attitude matched mom's on a bad day, but I wasn't worried. "Because it's in my blood" I answered. "In fact I demonstrated my newly found power out on North City" he growled. "So all those power droppings that was you" I nodded with a smile. "That's right"

He was furious, he had a snarl and glare on his face showing his stern side, a side that a few months earlier would have made me piss myself. "You have the power to Kakarot, and you can show it to" Raditz and I floated high above Kame House. "I'll make a deal with you Kakarot" Raditz said, "you will eliminate 100 humans in 24 hours, you can stack the bodies up on the beach."

"And if i refuse" Goku said plainly, pissed off.

"I kill mom" I added. Raditz snickered. "And even if you refuse the end point is the same, once we are done with our current mission, we will be back to conquer earth" everyone gasped, except Goku who was silent and deadly. "If your willing to let mom go, dad, I can go home right now and save you the trouble, remember, 24 hours" then we flew off, toward the pod.

Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin stared at Goku, who had a blank emotionless expression on his mug. 'Gohan, you may be my son, but I won't hesitate to kill you if we fight'

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o oi **_Chapter 3 Complete _**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

(A/N: Chapter 3 Complete, Gohan has given Goku a choice, kill the humans, or Chi-Chi dies, what will happen next, leave your creative responses or comments in the review section **_below_**, or send me a private message.)

See ya, Melon :)

Next Time: Rivals Team Up, The Showdown Between Father and Son


	5. Rivals Team Up, Father vs Son

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Uncle Raditz and I were flying back to his space pod, what he said before were that two other saiyans, the prince and bodyguard were coming to conquer earth with or without Kakarot's help. I wonder did that mean that they were coming to destroy the planet themselves. Absolutely unacceptable, I have family pride to uphold I can't allow other's to do the work that is rightfully mine in their hands, my mission stands and I will not allow any other to accomplish this, anyone who tries to stop me will be dead before they can succeed, that means I must stop Raditz from informing the other saiyans, so he must fall, I have and idea, I must wait for the proper time to execute, I said all of this in my head while Raditz said nothing, as we flew closer to our destination, and his grave.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o oi o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Kame House_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Goku fell to his knees, his own flesh and blood betrayed him and left with his so called brother, he snarled. "Goku" Krillin shouted.

"Are you alright Goku" Bulma asked. Goku got up and stared at his friends almost emotionless. "I'm fine" then he looked up to the sky and yelled. "NIMBUS" All of his friends, tried to stop him by saying you're too weak, and you're outmatched.

"You won't be able to beat them alone" said a gruff voice from the sky. *zooming in on the figure* "IT'S PICCOLO" everyone screamed, in shock, great getting revenge at all times. The green creature flew down and landed on the shore behind Goku. "I would never suggest this but it seems, we have common enemies, so I believe it would be best to team up to defeat them"

"Yeah I agree I would never team up with you, but it seems we have no choice, how ironic, my son and brother as an enemy." Goku smirked.

"But I tell you this alliance is only temporary, after the saiyans are defeated, if they're defeated I plan to crush you all like bugs, then continue my plans for world domination" Piccolo raised his fist for effect. Goku didn't look at him.

"I won't let that happen, I'm sure of it, but the part about teaming up was a good idea." Goku concluded.

"Then we're agreed, we'll join each other as long as it takes to defeat these saiyans" then the namek chuckled. "Teaming up with Goku, If only I have the strength to suppress my urge to vomit." Goku kept his eyes narrowed, then he smirked at his new partner.

"So Piccolo, do you think you'll be able to keep up with my flying nimbus" then Piccolo scoffed. "Hn, you may have your flying cloud but I have my own method of travel." and then they both set off into the air, a few minutes into their flight they felt it was the time to find a battle strategy.

"So do you think we should try and sneak attack him" Goku asked.

"It won't work, that device on his face can sense other people's ki, it also gives them a decent description of there strength, and your kid may be able to sense ki levels on his own." Piccolo explained.

"So they might already know that we're coming"

"I can almost guarantee they do"

Goku nodded. "Well then I guess we have no choice but to fight them head on"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Raditz's Pod_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

We arrived at Raditz's pod a few moments ago, I warned Raditz that my dad would be coming to get me, despite putting my mom in danger, so we decided more like he decided, that he would be the one to great our unwanted guests, while I'll be the audience to the surely exciting match, but I sensed another power level with my father oh yes it was the same energy reading as Piccolo, they have a common interest, no.

Sooner or later, my father and Piccolo were in sight, Goku hopped off of Nimbus while Piccolo flew in for a landing. They all turned to face Raditz, Goku sent me a quick look before turning back to his main opponent, I was nervous really.

"How did you find us" Raditz asked.

"That is none of your business" Goku yelled.

"So you defy your older brother"

"Raditz, you are no brother of mine, and Gohan" he sent a look of disgust at me. I was hurt, seriously. Raditz squeezed the life out of the fruit he was holding. "Kakarot, I always thought that you had more sense than this, I'm sorry brother, but i was thinking about my offer and I changed my mind." he started powering up. "You'd probably just slow the rest of us down" he snarled. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS, SAY GOODBYE" he moved in for the attack, while Piccolo and Goku prepared a defensive stance. Goku kept an eye on me. I scoffed.

"Don't worry, if you're worried about me, I'm just a spectator, this fight is between you and Raditz, besides I have a certain person to kill" I started to fly casually away, I expected him to fly straight at me which he did, but he flew in front of me. "No, I won't allow you to hurt your mother"

"Even after she treated me like a slave" I asked.

"She was trying to get you ready for the world" Goku explained.

"And you supported her beating me" I asked irritated. "I thought you of all people wanted my independence, but you still let be controlled, you let both of us be controlled by a harpy, whose an insect to us, maybe when your in other world you'll see it my way." then I went for an onslaught, I put my father on the defensive, putting my power on far with his to give him false hope, only raising it with each blow and to mark defense. His full strength with his weights on turned on is at least a tenth of my full power, holding back a bunch is kind of hard, but I would never miss a chance to confuse him, he used his energy to propel me away in the air.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go all out, Gohan" he said as he pulled his weights off, his power level rose, so i took mine up a bit. I rushed behind him and elbowed him in the back of the neck his flipped away and tried to kick my in the chin, I ducked and kneed his open gut, then sent him down to the ground with a double axle punch to the back, he hit the ground face first he was quick to get up and turned to face me, but I wasn't in the air anymore, I was the opposite plain, I held my four fingers out and pointed them toward my father's confused figure, ki lights began to form on the tips of my nails, four thin straight ki beams fired and headed straight for my father, but he disappeared, I haven't mastered ki sensing so it uneasy to locate my dad, I sent a fist behind me which apparently hit another fist, my fist was sore, our powers were similar, so I took damage from my dad's hits. We began a melee struggle our fists colliding every time, my energy wearing fast, but my dad was motivated, he was still fighting strong.

While dad was fighting me, Piccolo was getting beaten to death, he just recovered from a hit to the head after a failed attempt to grab hiis tail, his left arm was also missing after suffering a rather close blast, he bleeding heavily. Raditz walked toward the tortured namekian. "Shame, you would have been far better off if Kakarot were to help you."

"Goku, your brother is main problem, HELP" Piccolo screamed as he struggled to get up. Goku stopped fighting me, while he was distracted I hit him in the face, and sent him spiraling down. Both him and Piccolo lay in a rut, it took them minutes to get up they backed up a bit.

"Do you have any special attacks that you can use up till now" Piccolo asked.

"Sorry, can't say I do" Goku responded legs and arms shaking.

"Heh, pathetic, and all this time I've developing something new, but you'll need to distract them while i charge it, it can only be used twice, once for each one of them."

"Alright" Goku said, as he lifted himself up into a fighting stance.

"Raditz" I asked. "Leave dad to me, if you will"

"Fine, he's all yours" he responded.

"And don't attack the namekian, I want to see what he can really do, with this new attack of his" I picked it up from the way he has his fingers pressed to his forehead, and he was concentrating.

"Very well" he flew by the crater where his pod was and spectated. I turned to the earth raised saiyan. "Shall we begin"

"Lets" he hopped into the air, and put his hands together in a familiar position. "KA" I gasped he was going to break a blast attack huh, he either wants to severely wound me or end me. "ME"

"HA" It was too late to fire any other blasts to counter it.

"ME" I was too weak to smack it away.

"HA" and the blue beam fired, and even more wierd he swung his hands around to move the beam. I crossed my arms around my chest to take the brunt.

Piccolo saw me leave my side open and felt the time to strike. "Gotcha, SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" and the beam formed from his finger tips left his body and form a thin purple and yellow beam of energy, and it was aimed directly for my arm, enough fooling around, I screamed and raised my strength to it's maximum, both beams hit and the burning sensation went up my spine.

My power skyrocketed, Piccolo and Goku were both out of breath, I emerged from the blasts, I never expected to be pushed to my full power, My clothes were torn slightly, my skin had some slight burns, and shoulder had a huge burn and bruise forming, it was throbbing, yet the injury was minor, my breathing was heavily labored.

"Shit, not good enough, GOKU" Piccolo yelled. But Goku was no where to be seen, he was instead behind me, he found my weakness. "Ha, I got your tail" and he grunted as he squeezed. All of the color from my face went pale, as my body went limp and I fell to my knees. Piccolo smirked. "Good job Goku now hold him, we only have one more chance."

"DAD, what are you doing, ugh, are you seriously gonna kill me" I asked nervously.

"If death is the way your going to learn then I guess that's how it's gonna work out" I was going on all fours, 'Please dad let go, you don't want to kill me and you know it" I begged.

"GOKU DON'T LISTEN TO HIM" Piccolo shouted. "HE'S LYING" I sobbed. "Please dad, you said you would never harm a human, well I'm still part human" I admitted, my mood brightened when the grip on my tail fell loose, but it wasn't from his will, Raditz interfered, he knocked Goku back and he landed on his back, Raditz then planted a foot on his ribs, effectively crushing them.

"Good show nephew, lying to your own father, how cute" he said. I nodded. But really I wasn't the tears were real, the begs for mercy were real, maybe everyone can get a second chance, maybe what Dad said wasn't bullshit after all, I'm glad he hit his head. I powered up to my maximum strength and powered up my best blast. "RADITZ WHEN I SAID I WOULD TAKE HIM, I WOULD TAKE HIM" I yelled at him. Raditz shrugged, then he got off my father's chest and proceeded to head back to the crater, he would have but dad grabbed his arms and held him still, preventing Raditz from escaping.

"Perfect, we can take at least one down" Piccolo said. "HOLD HIM STILL, ARE YOU READY GOKU"

"DO IT" Goku yelled. Raditz struggled to break free. "KAKAROT, are you insane, you'll kill us both, ugh let me go I'll leave this planet."

"Yeah right, I didn't believe Gohan so what makes you think I'll believe you" Goku argued as he used all of his might to keep Raditz on hold. "NO, seriously for real, I'll will"

"Well, look how it is two big bad saiyans, groveling for mercy, at least my son's a toddler, your a big baby" Goku mocked. I snickered to.

"Okay, SPECIAL BEAM CANNON, FIRE" the blast was prepared.

"KAKAROT" Raditz yelled as prepared for his impending death, Goku was already ready, I was the one who dreamed of wasting my father but now I may not want to anymore, the blast went through both Raditz and Goku's lower chest, through the heart. They both hit the ground with a thud.

Raditz coughed up blood. "The fool, well at least Kakarot dies too"

"I wouldn't say so" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You see on this planet we have these things called dragon balls, we can revive dad with it, so he'll probably be back within a week, I'll get another chance to beat him another time." I said gladly. "Besides Raditz your not useful if your paralyzed good bye." I took the charged ki ball I had and blasted him in the face with it killing him instantly.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_In space_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Somewhere on a distant planet, two men were feasting off an alien carcass, there was a tall bald man reading his light blue scouter. "Peh, Raditz got himself killed"

"Serves him right" the other alien said, he had raven hair and a pink scouter, plus a gruff voice like Piccolo. "If he can't handle a bunch of fighters with power level less than 1000, and to make it worse a kid finished him off."

"So what do we do, do we drop everything here and go to earth" the bald man asked.

"Did you catch the last part" the raven haired man swallowed "those things, dragon balls I believe, how does immortality sound to you, we can be the most unstoppable force in the universe, can you live with that."

"Yeah, I can let's do this" the bald man laughed, the sheer echo of his bellowing spread across the universe.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Chapter 4 Complete_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

(A/N: Chapter Four Complete, Does Gohan have a change of heart, does he respect his father, find out next chapter, leave your creative comments and responses in the review section **_below_**, send me a private message.)

Bye, Melon :)

Next Time: Gohan Loses His Mind, A Year Till the Saiyan's Arrival


	6. Gohan's Confusion, Protect or Destroy

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

I wondered if I didn't finish off Raditz would he have lived, no he was going to die anyway, I just shortened the amount of time he had to live with the fatal wound, now to go pay my father's respects, I walked casually over to the body of my half alive dad, I bent over to him, I just smirked. "How does it fell dad" I asked.

"Let's just say, I've been better" he answered frowning. "Let me ask you something really quick"

I had no intention on killing him at the moment let him spit out what he was going to say. "Fine go on, before I tire of you existence." he actually chuckled. "I just wanted to ask, were those real"

"Were what real" I bent down to his level.

"Were the tears and begs some cheap trick or were they real" I immediately shot up. "No" I lied.

"Shame then" he said, but deep down inside he knew it was a lie, and I knew that from the smile still clamped on his mug. "G-Gohan are you still going t-to destroy t-the Earth" he asked. I sent him a definite smirk. "Well then you're a fool"

I raised an eyebrow and had a look of disgust on my face. "What do you mean"

"I mean that you can't destroy the earth, no matter how much power you have, no matter how much you deny it you are human, and all species have a tie to there home planet that prevents them from destroying it, no matter how much you try, you will always fail" I stepped back before returning a glre to him.

"YOU LIE, If I wasn't able to attack the planet then how come I could destroy North City." I asked. Goku chuckled more, which brought more to my frustration.

"Because those attacks killed the people not the planet, you see one of main reasons I stopped Piccolo all those years ago, was because nothing was stopping him from destroying the planet, he was of a distant race and had ties to his home planet, and I'm a full saiyan, I could destroy Earth if I really wanted to but you are human, you're emotions will get in the way if you try to attack."

"Not to mention if you destroy the planet, where will you go, you'll just kill yourself." Piccolo added, walking toward us.

"Physically and mentally, even if you did kill me Gohan you'd be hurting yourself the same goes for your mother" Goku scoffed. I shuddered. "I'll take Raditz's pod over there and escape" I said plainly.

"Again it adds on to my question where will you go after that" Piccolo spat.

"I'll find somewhere" I yelled.

"You may but you'll never be able to live with yourself" Goku added.

"SHUT UP" I yelled, then a yellow copter appeared in the sky, inside were Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma.

"Hey there's only two left standing" Krillin noticed.

"Who are they" Bulma asked being behind the wheel she couldn't see.

"It's Piccolo and Gohan" Master Roshi said, as they landed, they went to cater my dad. I sat behind a nearby tree, to heed my father and Piccolo's words. Is it true can I really not destroy the planet, but I must, but I can't but I don't know, my father is wrong, he's bluffing, he's afraid no one will stop me, yes that's it that's why he fed me lies, I'll show him, he'll have to sit back from Other World while I destroy everything he loves, my thoughts were interrupted when I can no longer sense my dad, he was gone, and his friends were crying, I was shocked when a slight tear began to fall out of my eye, then another, I couldn't stop them, I tried closing my eyes wipe my lids dry but they kept coming, I started crying quietly, which got me noticed.

"Are you finishing grieving" I turned around it was Piccolo. "I wasn't grieving" I complained like the child, I really was.

He chuckled. "Yeah right, I don't see that" I wiped away at my tear stained cheeks and and growled at him, he glared back at me. "Just face it you miss your father, and he was right you can't live with yourself."

"I do not miss him, I'm glad he's gone" I said, crossing my arms, now I was really acting like a child. "And why do you care, you hate my father."

"I don't think so, I think you love him more than ever even your mother, and I don't like your father, but I don't hate him, not anymore." I blushed deeply. "I do not" I said quietly.

"Whatever" he said not caring. "I'm going to train for the other saiyans" then he flew away and left me. I was alone in the plain, now I believe it's the time to prove my father wrong. I flew to to the center of the plain and rose my hands up into the air. I was gathering energy, purple aura gathered around me, then purple electricity started to form around my body, soon my eyes glowed yellow.

"ALMIGHTY" I yelled, as a ball of purple and red started to form and it grew larger every second, it was bigger than the ball used to destroy North City, "DEATH Buhh ugh" The energy started to decrease and suddenly black was surrounding me, I was still conscious, but it looked like a mind-scape, a second later, two kids came out, they both looked like me, one of them was wearing the ridiculous tunic my mother brought, and the other me was wearing saiyan armor and had a pink scouter on.

"W-Who are you" I asked startled.

"We are you" both of them answered at the same time. "We make you who you are today."

"I'm your human side" said the one wearing the tunic, he had a ridiculously high voice. "I give you your emotion"

"And I'm your saiyan side" said the one in the armor, he had a lower voice my current one. "I give you your strength"

"Then why can't I destroy the planet, is it the emotion" I asked.

"Didn't you listen to what daddy said" my human half asked.

"Our father told you, that we can not destroy the planet, your human half is not the only one that supplies you with emotions" my saiyan side explained. "Your family, Gohan is your pack, it is your duty to protect them"

"And to do that you must protect the planet" my human side said. "You can't live with yourself if you destroy them, your family is what makes you whole."

"These ties, to your family and planet will not allow you to destroy it" the saiyan side said, before dissapearing.

"Take care Gohan" the human side sent off a smile that had enough to make me vomit, before disappearing." I looked around, the black fade, now returning to the field it was the death ball still over my head, the energy decreased slowly before fading completely.

"Yes" I said to myself. "My pack is on this planet, I must protect it, and the earth is precious to me, I will not allow these saiyans to destroy my family or my pack." I then flew off to the woods where the gravity chamber still stood I had work to do, and I will not come out until I do, I slammed the door shut."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Kame House_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"So who's going to break the news to Chi-Chi" Krillin asked.

"About her husband or son" Bulma teased.

"Well why don't you do it Krillin, she likes you" Master Roshi suggested.

"WHAT" Krillin shouted. "Oh fine I'll do it, but what am I suppose to say, your husband's dead, and your son is evil"

"Figure it out Krillin" Bulma said. She was holding Raditz's scouter. "If I can get this thing to work, we can use it in our language"

"GOKU" a loud screech came from outside. Everyone went outside, it was a hover car in the distance, it was Chi-Chi and the Ox King. The old king waved hello. "Hello Master Roshi, it's been awhile."

"Ahh, it's Chi-Chi" Master Roshi screamed. The women in question, started knocking on the door, banging really. "OPEN UP" Krillin was the unlucky one to open the door. "Hi" he said.

"DON'T YOU HI ME, WHERE'S MY HUSBAND" she screeched. Krillin looked down and frowned well, so did everyone else in the house. "Well, Chi-Chi you see'

_One explanation later_

Chi-Chi and the Ox King stood in shock. Then Chi-Chi lost her wind and fainted, the Ox King went to recover her daughter, but she immediately shot up. "My baby's okay" she asked, now all worried about Gohan.

Krillin nodded. "But we don't know where he is, I don't think he wants to talk though, he probably wants to train for the other saiyans."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" she yelled, then she stormed into the kitchen, she came back with a frying pan and a large wooden spoon. "I won't let him, if you want something done right you do it yourself." Anyone knew better than to stop her. "Come on dad" They both hopped back into the hover car and set on a search for Gohan.

"Wow, poor kid" Bulma said.

"Hopes he makes it out of that one okay" Krillin said. "But still wonder where he is, he left since the battle with Raditz"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Flashback_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Goku died a few moments after the battle with Raditz, Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi were grieving, Piccolo stood with an emotionless expression. Krillin was angered. "How can Goku's own son do this to him"_

_Piccolo scoffed. "Cause he didn't, he actually gave Goku a chance to get Raditz while I finished them off"_

_"So you killed them, guess your happy huh" Bulma asked._

_"Actually I don't know what I'm feeling, at the moment, hardly any satisfaction" he stared at the tree I was behind. "I'm going to see how the kid's doing" then he left. Krillin was in pure thought._

_'I wonder how he feels' he thought._

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Present_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

While Krillin was in deep thought, a pair of fingers snapped him out of thought, it was pair of fat fingers, he stared at the person. "Wah, Yajirobe"

"About time I got your attention" the swordsman said, he came a few moments ago. "Anyway I came to relay a message"

"A message" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, let me finish will ya" Yajirobe scoffed. "Anyway, Kami wants you to come to his lookout for some special training"

"Special training" Krillin said.

"Yeah he also wants you to bring, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaoutzu" Yajirobe finished, then he left in his own car, leaving Krillin to his thoughts. 'Special Training huh'

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Chapter 5 Complete_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

(A/N: Chapter 5 Complete, Gohan has had a slight change of heart, Chi-Chi is on a hunt for his hide, while the Z fighters are called for special training, wait for Chapter 6, leave your creative responses and comments in the review section **_below_**, or send me a private message)

See ya, Melon.

Next Time: Does a Mother Know Best, The Z-fighters Special Training Begin.


	7. A Mother Knows Best

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

I powered up to my max, training was going to have to be a lot more vigorous from now on, I set the training bots from inside the machine to it's highest difficulty level, I then turned the gravity to 50x gravity, the room turned red, and I was already sweating, I was really straining my body, ever since the meeting with the halves in my subconscious, I realized that I have to protect the earth and my pack, and since my father has been killed, I feel it is my responsibility I could have prevented his death, if I wasn't so focused on his destruction of him and this planet, I have decided I am going to repay my debt, to him and my mother, I must become strong enough to defend this world from the saiyans, I couldn't careless about the other humans, they were arrogant and always thought they were so strong, little did they realize they were one of the weakest species in the universe.

I was dodging from left to right, laser beam after laser beam was fired and it stained the gravity room floor with ash, I was basically focusing on maneuvering and increasing my speed, I would need to find a partner, for offense training, there was the little option of sparring with dad's friends, but then I entirely sure they opposed me, but then there was the Namek, offensive training would have to wait for now, I had to wait on improving my speed then when there back was turned, I attack and fist rained down on one of the bots, oil and bolts spilled. I was ready for the next attack, but then I stopped I felt a certain ki signature coming my way, was that, no it couldn't be, but still, it is, mom.

"COMPUTER, AUTOMATIC SHUTDOWN" I yelled.

"Vocal command confirmed, powering down." the bots stopped in mid air, and fell to the floor, the gravity fell back to earth's natural gravity. I unlocked the gravity room door quickly, The smoke and steam were my perfect cover, I searched around I saw nothing of my mother's here, I locked myself back in the gravity room, until I got a whiff of something, something, delicious, it smelled like chicken, my mom's chicken, I had to follow the smell.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_With Chi-Chi_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Chi-Chi where are you going" the Ox-King asked her daughter. They had gone back to her house for a moment. She snarled.

"To find my son, dad, what better way to lure back a person a with a large appetite like his, then by luring him with food" she explained, she was taking a roast chicken out of the oven and planted on a tray in the trunk of the hover car, then opened the trunk's lid slightly so the smell was be in the air. "Yum, delicious Chi-Chi"

"This isn't for you dad, it's for Gohan" She then hopped into the front of her car, and then the car started to float into the air, she then propelled forward, the smell of her cooking left a trail, "Dad if Gohan comes here you snag him then call me, okay" The Ox King nodded.

Chi-Chi was driving over North City a few moments later. 'Krillin told me, Gohan cause this, but he couldn't have' she thought as she looked at the forgotten city, the people were picking up the pieces. She flew past the city limits, and over the woods there, then looked through her rear view mirror, she saw a figure, behind her, it was a small being wearing a spandex, and had a tail wagging, he also had the face of a child, and his tongue was licking his lips. Wait, TAIL? That was all she needed for a clue, she smirked to herself. 'Got you Gohan' she smirked to herself and continued leading the four year old over the wood and soon in it.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_With Gohan _**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

I couldn't help myself, I had to, it smelled so good, I haven't had a good home cooked meal in forever, at least I thought it was, I couldn't see the vessel carrying the smell, I just followed the smell, so it flew into the woods, I followed it willingly, until we hit a fairly secluded area, that was surrounded by trees, the vessel stopped, it soon revealed itself to be my mother's car, I gasped, she had been playing me into a trap, well played, she flew into the plain and stopped, I hid behind a tree.

Chi-Chi stepped out of the car and began to search the surrounding area, I had to run, she couldn't catch me I was too fast, even in her hover car, I ran at inhuman speeds, but that food was just waiting for me, mocking me, and best of all, the trunk was half open, I had to do it, when her back is turned I take the food. Chi-Chi was on the opposite side of the plain, I ran to the chicken, my eyes and tongue bulged out, I opened the trunk and the chicken was just in there, I took a wing and took a hearty bite, eating 75% of the meat in less than a second, but then I felt strange, dizzy, tired, then I blacked out, the last thing I saw where some high heels, they clicked and I passed out.

I woke up some time later, only the sky was orange, instead of blue, I must have been asleep for a long time, I woke up laying on a stump, I went to get up but I was restrained, It was regular rope, she must think I was really weak if I would be stuck I tried to but I wouldn't budge, I looked on my arms which were tied to the front of the stump, it had a metal bracelet on, it was locked tight to my arms, it had a yellow blinking light. "W-What is this"

"This a ki blocker" a female voice explained, my mother's shrill voice, she had her arms crossed, and a wooden spoon in hand, who knows what she plans on doing with that thing. "It's about time you woke up"

"Mom, what an unexpected surprise" I lied. "Let me guess you tainted the chicken."

"I wouldn't call it taint, I experimented, with some sleeping powder" she said. I was disturbed, yet somewhat impressed, a tactician for sure, she combined one of my greatest weaknesses yet, she knows I haven't been well fed, yet I still ate, she still cares. "So what now" I asked. "Can I go back to what I was doing"

"You mean training, absolutely not, and this ki blocker will make sure you don't, you won't be able to fight with it on, and I'm the only one who has the key" she smiled smugly. I frowned. "I'm certain that Bulma has a copy"

"She does, but I told her not to let you have it, now you can't be a fighter, why don't you respect my wishes"

"Why don't you respect mine" I yelled. "I certain you were told dad was not human"

"Yes" Chi-Chi sobbed. "But you are half human, Gohan"

"But I'm also saiyan, you can't deny me my will to fight"

"Yes I can, I just did that by the ki blocker."

"Please mom" I begged. "I'm certain, you already know of the next two saiyans' arrival"

"Saiyan or not, I will not let my baby fight"

"I fought Raditz" I said. "And Garlic Jr." (The Dead Zone came before the saiyan arrival right, yes I'm sure)

"You were forced to then, now you have a choice" Chi-Chi explained.

"Then I choose to fight" I said.

"Gohan.." My mom trailed off, yes she was worried for me yet I can't be her baby forever, I never was, and will not stop now. "Mom, please for my sake, I am the only one who stands against these saiyans, please, if I stand still and watch, the earth will be destroyed, please, I don't want our lives cut short please." I begged, by our I meant mom's and my lives.

Chi-Chi was stubborn, she would refuse to let me be killed by the saiyans, "Gohan, I won't let you be killed" she said.

"I won't if I train, if I stand by than I'm 100% sure, you myself and everyone else will die" I said. She thought over it, she was only in her twenties, too young to die, then she thought about me, only four years old, yet already strongest on earth, definitely too young to die. She took the key she was holding out of her pocket. I smiled. "Thank you"

She nodded. "Believe me, I would stop you if I could, but I guess I couldn't, but you better come back to me alive, you better, YOU HERE ME GOHAN SON, that's a promise" she yelled then smiled. I nodded. "Don't worry I plan to" strange though, she didn't unlock me yet. "Um, mom, aren't you gonna unlock me" She laughed, then returned to a stern expression.

"You didn't expect, to get off that easy did you, I'll free you after your punishment, running away for a year, and breaking my hand, this is just to make sure you don't escape."

"Aww mom" I whined. I didn't want a beating, the pain will prevent me from training.

"Quiet Gohan, aren't you supposed to be brave" she said as she grabbed the waistband of my pants and briefs and pulled them down below my bottom cheeks. I blushed. "Oh yeah, but it's a spoon bare, and it's unlike pain on the battlefield."

"Yes, it's gonna hurt, not only that your punishment isn't over after this"

"Wah" I asked concerned

"After I'm done your going to take your stuff and live with me again"

"Yes mot-" I said, but she shushed me. "I'm not done, your also going to make up all the homework you missed, and you won't be able to eat or train till you do." (Aww Poor Gohan torture lol)

"WHAT, no mom, that's so wrong, a beating, and extra" I whined. Curse my child like behavior. "Well you left me really worried, I thought you might have gotten killed." she said. "You have to understand" then she raised the spoon up into the air.

"But I *sigh* yes mom" *CRACK* "OW" I yelped, I've never been hit bare before, especially with an implement, it hurts a lot. "STOP, THAT HURT"

"Ah, so I am getting to you Gohan" my mom said. "I guess I was too soft before, not so tough are you son" *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* continuously

"maybe not" I mumbled, keeping in the pain. "Huh, I couldn't hear you Gohan" *CRACK*

"Aah, I said no" I said loudly. "So it hurts, does it, you holding in the pain won't help you, Gohan, you're a kid, it's normal" *CRACK*

"Ouch, not for me" I sobbed, my tortured bottom getting assaulted every second. "Owie, make it STOP" I yelled.

"So you did you learn your lesson, Gohan" *CRACK*

"Ow-wow y-yes" I sobbed. The assault then stopped. My mom took the key arm took hold of my arm, then inserted the key into the bracelet, and unlocked, my energy returning at a quick pace. I wasn't going to cry, no I w-wasn't gonna cry, I stood and rubbed my bottom slightly, I pulled my underwear and pants up slowly, as it stung to do so, I was about to walk away, but I grasped into a hug, I desperately tried to pulled out.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't want to hurt you, are you okay baby" she asked.

I struggled. "I- I am- fine" then I embraced the hug.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Kami's Lookout_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Krillin has explained the situation, to Yamcha, Chiaoutzu and Tien, right now the quartet were being trained by Kami's right hand man Mr. Popo, he was watching the Z-Fighters progress from the temple doors, and he was quite impressed with there progress.

"Are you ready Chiaoutzu" Tien asked.

"Here I go Tien" he shouted, then he went in for a frontal assault, Tien went into an a defensive stance. They went into a melee struggle, each of the crane students matching blow for blow, until Tien struck in an opening in in Chiaoutzu's gut, the doll man doubled back and countered with a dodon ray. Tien countered with his own dodon ray which was stronger than he friends, the two continued to struggle.

Krillin sent a destructo disk at Tien who dodged it "Tien save some for me"

"Krillin I'll be happy to spar with you" Tien said. "A 2-2 fight huh"

"Let's even the odds then" Yamcha said joining in the fight. "Turtle vs. Crane students"

Mr. Popo was watching from the sidelines with Kami. "They certainly are improving aren't they Kami"

"Indeed, yet they will have to be far more productive to defeat the Saiyans" the guardian said.

"What about Piccolo and Goku's boy"

"They are still undecided allies they may help for their own needs" Kami said. "Goku has brought to Snake Way to see the great King Kai, hopefully his training won't be for not"

"Yes" Mr. Popo said, then continued to watch the humans fight

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Snakeway_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Goku was running across the 10,000 mile Snake Way, he was led their by Kami, to meet and train with the great King Kai, in order to prepare for the saiyans arrival, he was a deep train of thought while he was running, how strong would he get by training with this King Kai, he thought that King Yemma would be much stronger, but he took the travel anyway, but still question swarmed his head.

"Was his son trying to destroy the earth"

"Did he kill Chi-Chi"

"Is he on our side?" that's the biggest question of all, I guess he would have to wait till he was alive.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Chapter 6 Complete_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

(A/N: Chi-Chi's on Gohan's good side, leave your creative responses in review section **_below_**.)

Bye, Melon

Next Time: The End of Snakeway, The Sons Get Stronger


	8. Gohan's Pack Grows, The Sons' Get Strong

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

So under the will of my mother's wishes, I reluctantly agreed to go back home. I firstly intended on giving her the slip, but then her care gave me and idea on what it would be like to be pampered again, and sleep in my own bed and eat a home cooked meal, and I don't have to hide from others any more. I took her back to the woods where I was staying, the gravity chamber on stand by, I found the capsule that contained the gravity chamber, then pushed the button, the GR returned to it's capsule, and it clicked to show the transfer was successful, I headed back to my mother's hover car, where she was waiting for me.

"Gohan" she asked. "Krillin told me you were the one destroyed North City, and that her gravity chamber disappeared a few days after you left, was that the truth that it was all you" I cringed, she knew that meant yes, she pinched her nose to suppress her anger. I put my head down. I could care less of the stupid humans, there sacrifices were worthy enough to put me to test my strength, but mother dissapointed in me, I can't live with that, "We can wish them back with the dragon balls, along with dad" she just nodded, and headed back to the car, with no words to say to me at all. I kept my head down and walked to the car as well. She sat down, I couldn't she knew why, yet she pulled me down and put my seat belt on, for the ride, I kept fidgeting and gritting my teeth in pain. The ride was silent, if I told my mother I didn't destroy North City, and that Piccolo did it, she would have believed me, yet I wasn't the one to lie often, the gravity chamber, it was pretty obvious I stole it. I couldn't hide it.

It was over a half an hour in, that she finally spoke to me. "Gohan" she said calmly.

I sniffled obviously crying a bit. "Y-yes" I answered.

"Your not going to be walking around in a gi forever young man, you discarded the tunic, but your going to get some new clothes."

I sniffled again, the ride was uncomfortable for me. "O-Okay, can I c-choose" I asked, did I deserve to, no, yet it was nice to try. She turned to me, and smiled. "Only if I approve of it got it"

So we landed somewhere in West City, and we went to the mall, and usually my mom would drag me through the malls, but no, I was dragging her, going to plenty of shops, basically martial arts shops, according to her I could only get one gi, I ended up picking a blue gi, with an orange undershirt belt and obi, I still kept the white gloves and boots, now I had to pick out some casual clothes, I basically choose dark clothes and jeans, yet I was limited to only a few pairs, I wasn't going for anything light and peppy but I had to chose a few pairs that would please mom, like I would ever wear them unless, she asked me to. Next were 'personal' items, I don't want to talk about it. I was entirely focused on an all out shopping spree, I was letting my human side go wild, and my saiyan side wanted everything I asked.

Finally it was over I was exhausted, the car was filled with shopping bags, my mother smiled, the sky was pitch black. "So I see you enjoyed it Gohan, must get it from me" she said. I was smiling yet my eyes were closed.

"*yawn* yep, can't wait to get home to tr-tra-in *sleeping*"

She chuckled. "Good night my little warrior"

I yawned and said. "night night, m-mom-my" before fully passing out, definitely human 100%

She blushed. "I can't remember him calling me that ever, so adorable"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Six Months Later_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Six months have passed, and me and mother have lived peacefully up in the mountains of Paozu. I have completed all of the work mom assigned me on a regular basis, and I have gotten smarter, my mother now lets me live my own will, and doesn't pamper me like a prince even though I am, of earthlings, yet my grandfather was also a part of the pack I need to protect, and I will be his heir on his wishes. One day I was training out in the gravity chamber one day, I have improved to training at over 80x normal gravity with weights on and 85x with weights on, and although it's weird I been getting better thanks to a certain someone. You see three months back...

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Flashback_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_"Mommy, I'm going out training" I yelled once I was finished with studies for the day, I have also gotten use to referring to mother with that name, she thinks it's cute, so I'll call her that if she likes it._

_"O.k. honey" she yelled from the kitchen. "Just be back in before lunch" I left outside and went inside the gravity room, I prepared to turn on the simulator, until I got a knock on the door, I wasn't pleased at being disturbed, my mother was cooking so who else would it be. I opened the door to a familiar face._

_"Hey your, that bald man that was with my father" I discovered._

_"Yeah name's Krillin" the monk said. "Sorry if I'm interrupting your training" he apologized._

_"Yeah you should be" I laughed, then I glared at him again. "What are you doing here."_

_"Well I figured, if me and your dad were friends, than maybe you and I can get acquainted" he suggested. "I also thought since we're all battling the saiyans, we should get to know each other."_

_"Might as well" I said, then I ushered him into the gravity chamber. "Maybe we can get to each other's terms in strength."_

_"Yeah" he took his jacket off and tossed it aside. "But I'm warning you I'm no pushover" he warned._

_I smirked smugly, "Yeah sure, to me you are"_

_"Look I might not be able to win, but I will be able to work for it" he said. I took the scouter that Bulma fixed up from Raditz, I also took the time to apologize for the theft of her belongings, she forgave me easily, and she also said I can keep them, provided we defeat the saiyans, she is now officially on my good side, especially if she is my mother's circle of friends. I pushed the button on my scouter and took the time to indicate his power level, over 2000 huh._

_"Maybe if I keep 3/4 of my power level at bay, you'll stand a chance" I took the scouter off my face. "Here use this and read my power level now" and I tossed the scouter to him, he caught it in one arm yet he threw it to the floor, "No thanks I don't need to be told when I'm outclassed"_

_I smirked. "Your smart"_

_"You to, Chi-Chi's been putting you through the books right" he asked. I actually chuckled a bit. "Yeah she's trying to make sure I don't end up like dad, and get an education"_

_Krillin laughed at that. 'Speaking of your dad, I wonder what he's doing" he asked looking up at the sky, I looked up at the sky as well. "He's obviously training"_

_"Yeah he may be getting stronger than you" Krillin said smugly. I smirked. "Yeah fat chance, so you still want that spar"_

_"Sure, turn on that gravity will ya" I looked concerned. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle my level" I asked. "I do train at 55x normal gravity"_

_"WOAH 55X THAT'S AMAZING" then he frowned. "Wow to think I used to be stronger than your dad once, but then he got stronger, and with more saiyans"_

_"Hey don't get discouraged, it's weak to give up, you can still be the strongest human, well full human that is" I chuckled._

_"Yeah thanks, let's have that spar" Krillin then got into a defensive stance, I raised the gravity to 10x and the simulator started up, when I confessed to Bulma I stole the gravity chamber, she taught me how some of the systems work. Like how to program the training bots to stay down. I got into an offensive stance and went for a full onslaught against the monk._

_After the fight, none of us were down, but Krillin was barely standing, both of our breathing rhythms were uneven, both of us had cuts and bruises, I had a nice gash on my cheek from a destructo disk. "Wow Krillin you really did make me work."_

_"Yeah, you too Gohan, your really progressing" the older man stood up._

_"I honestly thought you would stand a chance really, especially at 10x gravity"_

_"You shouldn't doubt me that much, underestimating your opponents will get you killed remember that"_

_"Yeah, you know for a human, your not that bad"_

_"Yeah you aren't either" And from that moment forward Krillin was on my good side, officially apart of my pack._

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Present_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

From that day forward, both me and Krillin have been improving greatly having weekly spars to test our strength, though I always one, he made me work harder every time. He even taught me the the Turtle Destruction Wave, in each of our spars the gravity has increased, and he definitely surpassed the other earthlings, right now, I have to train harder, for the saiyan will be here in six months, mom, Bulma, Krillin, father, I will prevail for them.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_With Goku_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Six months after I was found, Goku has finally reached the end of Snake Way to train with the illustrious King Kai, when he jumped to planet, he felt surprisingly heavier, then he started falling to ground fast, he hit the ground with a thud, sooner or later he met a monkey, Goku mimicked the monkey's movements and after a few moments he met King Kai, his first test was to make him laugh by telling a joke, he would never train anyone without a sense of humor, and after some jokes he learned from Yamcha, most of them perverted, the Kai laughed his little heart and then agreed to train Goku, his first test was to get used to the gravity, by doing that he must catch Bubbles the monkey, he succeeded after 3 weeks, then must hit Gregory the 'grasshopper' over the head with a hammer, the grasshopper was faster than Bubbles and it took another two weeks to accomplish the task. Then he trained with King Kai, he learned two of King Kai's specialty techniques, the Fist of the Gods (Kaioken) and the Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb) yes the sons were getting stronger.

After one session, Goku approached the North Kai, with a stern expression. "King Kai"

"Yes Goku" the catfish god responded.

"You have the power to speak with anyone throughout the universe correct"

"Indeed, why you need to talk to someone." he asked. Goku nodded. "Yes my wife and son, I needed to make sure they are okay."

"Very well, place a hand on my back and hold on" King Kai said. Goku obeyed and after a few moments of waiting. "Uh, King Kai are you waiting for something."

"I'm trying to think stupid" the Kai yelled. Goku sighed. Then King Kai perked up. "Here we go, just think about who your trying to talk to and talk"

"Okay" Goku nodded then thought. '_Chi-Chi can you here me, It's me Goku'_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_On Earth_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Chi-Chi was busy washing dishes when she suddenly herd a voice in her head she dropped everything, which startled me who was eating lunch at the moment. "Mom is something wrong" I asked concerned.

"Goku" she said to the sky. "Where are you" she started looking around.

"Dad" I said, also looking around. 'Gohan your there to' the voice sounded a little darker. 'When did you come home' it asked.

"A few months ago" I answered. "I finally understand what you said dad" then I looked down. "I'm sorry, very sorry"

'I'm glad that you understood on your own, how are you doing'

"Great" I said perked up. "I've gotten real good mom let's me train, I'm training with Uncle Krillin too, I'm gonna beat those saiyans without you dad" I said confident.

'Woah, woah, back up did you say your mother's letting you train and Uncle Krillin'

"Yeah" I answered, anyone in my pack I consider family, even if they aren't of the same blood. "I've been training with him, and Aunt Bulma let us use a gravity chamber for more extensive training

'Wow, your really committed aren't you'

"Yeah huh" I answered.

'Well let me speak to your mother real quick'

"Kay" then I left the room, to leave my parents to talk to themselves, it was great I finally talked to dad again. I'll finally get to see how strong he's gotten, and finally beat him.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Chapter 7 Complete_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

(A/N: Bulma and Krillin are on Gohan's good side, so really Gohan is more obedient his parents and pack, but detests the human race, leave your creative responses in the review section **_below_**)

Bye

Melon

Power Levels (For Readers Reference)

**_Gohan w/ weights: 16700_**

**_w/o weights(full): 33400_**

**_(Oozaru): 334000_**

**_Krillin w/ weights: 3570_**

**_w/o weights(full): 7140_**

**_Kamehameha: 10440_**

**_Goku w/ weights: 5000_**

**_Goku (Powered Up): 9000_**

**_Kaioken x1_****_: 8000_**

**_Kaioken x2: 16000_**

**_Kaioken x3: 24000_**

**_Kaioken x4: 32000_**

**_Piccolo w/weights: 1500_**

**_w/o weights: 3300_**

**_Yamcha: 1520_**

**_Tien: 1980_**

**_Chiaoutzu: 970_**

**_Nappa: 4000_**

**_(Full Power): 7000_**

**_Vegeta: 18000_**

**_(Oozaru): 180000_**

(I'll upload more accurate ones later, but that is the basic jest of it)

Next Time: The Saiyans Arrive, The Saibamen Attack


	9. Saiyan Arrival, The Saibamen Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_5 months later_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

*BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP* *CRASH*

I destroyed like my tenth alarm clock, thankfully I was only grounded for the first 3 I broke, I had it set at 5:00 am each day so I can go train for my morning session, Krillin and I have gotten a lot stronger since training with somebody is much better than training alone, we're almost close to the same level as each other when sparring, he only snagged one victory off of me, and I vowed I would defeat him every other time, which I did, just barely, I exited the house without mom waking up, and went over to the gravity simulator, I went to wait for Krillin, we agreed to meet every morning at the same time, but today I ended waiting a whole half an hour for his sorry ass, he's gonna be sorry, I was about to enter the simulator myself, but then the monk appeared right in front of me. He rubbed the back of forehead.

"Heh-heh sorry I'm late" he said. I chuckled. "Oh just get in here, and you better have a good excuse, or else I'm going all out in just the warm up"

He laughed then actually turned on a stern expression. "I actually do, you see, on my way over here, I actually felt two power levels they were unlike anything I've ever seen before, so I decided to check them out, one was no threat to us that is, but the other was unreal, do you think they"

"No, it couldn't possibly them their a month early" I said. "Still it's better to be safe than sorry, how far do you think they are away"

"Perhaps a day or two, I say we take today to train as much as possible" Krillin said.

"Right" I prepared the simulator for our spar.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_With Goku_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Goku was finishing up his training with King Kai, by going through a review of what he learned. His first test was to capture Bubbles which was done in under a second, his next test was whack Gregory, which he did in 1.2 seconds. His final test was to practice the Spirit Bomb. King Kai conjured a brick and sent it flying, Goku gathered energy from King Kai's planet and used it in the palm of his hand, he then threw the energy into what seemed like thin air, but the brick exploded in the area the Spirit Bomb was thrown. Now the only thing to do was wish for him to be alive. But suddenly King Kai panicked and screamed.

"King Kai what is it" Goku asked concerned.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his forehead. "Uhh, Goku, don't freak out, but I may have forgot to calculate how long it would take for you get back"

"WHAT" Goku yelled. "How long will it take."

"Uhh, two days"

"WHAT, but the saiyans will be here tomorrow"

"CALM DOWN, OKAY I MESSED UP I KNOW" King Kai screamed. Suddenly Goku's halo disappeared. "Ooh" King Kai gasped. "Your halo has disappeared that means your alive"

"Alright" Goku cheered.

"Remember" King Kai warned. "The saiyans are powerful force not to be underestimated, finish them off quickly, don't drag the battle on"

"Right, bye" They said goodbye, then Goku took a big leap off of the planet, then proceeded his journey down Snake Way back to the check in station."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Tomorrow 11:43 AM_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Two space pods, similar to one Raditz had have entered Earth's orbit, and were on the course for one of the major cities. A father and daughter were walking down the street.

"Daddy can we go eat" the girl asked. The man checked his watch. "Well you know it is almost time for lunch" after he said that a crash was heard, concrete from a building had just been run through and the building toppled over, one of the space pods went through another building, crushing it as well, both of them plummeted to the street floor below, and created a large seeping crater below, send people flying away, smoke and rubble flew into the air, where the two pods lay still, both of then hatched at the same time, out one of the pods came a large burly man, he was bald but had a goatee, he also wore saiyan armor and boots, with a blue scouter. From the other pod, came a spiked raven haired man, blue and white armor and boots, he had his arms crossed, plus a pink scouter, they both held onto smug smiles as they floated to the surface edge of where the crater formed. Around the crater was circle of people who whispered aliens, and UFOS. The aliens in question just chuckled at their victims confusion, at last the two saiyans finally landed on Earth.

"So" started the short warrior. "This is Earth, what a race of weaklings"

"Yeah" replied the bald man. "Lets give'em a nice hello" he then raised his fist into the air by his face, bright light and energy started to form, white began to surround him and the other saiyan, then he opened his fist, and a bright explosion started, one by one the buildings crumbled, the asphalt rose, and anyone within the radius of the attack was destroyed. At the end of the blast the to saiyans emerged from the dust, and flew over the town they destroyed. "How was that Vegeta"

"Nappa" Vegeta started. "Did it ever occur to you there may have been a dragon ball in this area"

"Gee, never thought of that, sorry Vegeta" Nappa apologized.

"Quit your groveling" Vegeta snarled. "We came here to find the kid who killed Raditz remember"

"Right and how do we do that" Nappa asked.

"Simple" Vegeta stated "We search for the highest power level on the planet." he then clicked his scouter, and numbers started to form. "Hmm, right here, range 4880"

"Right, let's go" and then the two saiyan left on there way to find there prey.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_With Gohan and Krillin_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Krillin and I trained the whole day yesterday, then took today to prepare for the saiyan arrival, we both stood at my house, we were eating breakfast mom cooked for us. I kept a my gi with weights on while Krillin just wore his orange gi. I was really nervous, Krillin said that one saiyan was no threat to us, but then the other could give us plenty trouble, I wonder if all of our work would have been not, I then sensed something, two power levels, both full of malice and killer intent, it had to be them, but then yes, plenty of power levels have faded, they felt like regular people, they attacked already.

"Gohan do you feel that" Krillin asked me. I nodded. "Let's go" we planned on leaving now, and then but then my mother grabbed my shoulder, a teardrop fell on my head. I turned around to face her. "Don't worry mom"

"I can't help but worry" she sobbed. "Remember your promise"

"What you think I won't keep it, watch I never go back on my word" I had her let go of my shoulder, only for her to almost to squeeze me to death in a hug. "Me and dad" she smiled, the she messed my hair up a bit. Then she turned to the monk. "Krillin I swear if anything happens to my son out there"

He backed up a bit. "Don't worry Chi-Chi we'll be fine" then he ran outside, she turned back at me and winked. I gave her a thumbs up. Then me and Krillin left the house. We landed in a field somewhere far away from our house, a field by East City, the place where the saiyans attacked. There we saw the namekian from before Piccolo, apparently, he saw the disturbance and rushed to field as well, yes, he came to aid, but he'll just be in the way, Krillin and I are the only competent fighters, we landed a few feet away, and waited for him to notice us. "Krillin and Goku's son" he greeted.

"Piccolo so you sensed them to" Krillin asked. The namekian nodded. I scoffed. "Hope you've gotten stronger or you'll just be in the way"

"Your a bit to quick to analyze people, you think I'd just sit around, I've been training non-stop for the past year." Piccolo stated.

I chuckled. "And you've improved, slightly, your still inferior to me, and Krillin"

"And I suppose you to have been training together" he asked. I nodded. "If we show you our full power we'd blow your mind, though I still nervous, one of them weaker than the other, not to mention dad isn't here yet, I wonder where he is..." my speech was cut, when I noticed we were being watched, two dots from above which were getting closer by the second, as the descended, I noticed they were wearing the same armor as Raditz, these are the saiyans huh.

"HA, look at the bugs pretending there so tough" Nappa spat.

"Just watch your back Nappa, they could have tricks up there sleeves" Vegeta stated, he knew better then to rush into battle. They landed, and like a good tactician, Vegeta took the time to analyze his opponents, a kid, abald man, and a namekian, but the kid had a tail. He pointed at me. "Hey brat, are you the one who killed Raditz"

He alarmed me. "Yeah, he was a weakling anyway, plus he was going to die, I just shortened the pain, gave him mercy for family sake, why keep a dead man alive." I said smugly, with yet a hint of fear he can sense.

He chuckled. "Family sake eh, it sounds more like traitors sake to me"

"And" I said. "This is my pack and my home planet, I will kill to defend, I'm not afraid of you" I yelled. (Or at least one of you, you give me the creeps)

"Not afraid of us, huh, hey Nappa do we still have any of those saibamen left" Vegeta asked his bodyguard.

"Yep" he answered. He pulled out a bag full of six beans and a beaker of green liquid. "Looks like six it is" he started to plant them and then pour a drop of the liquid on them, they then started grow into green beasts.

"Wow" Krillin stated. "At least, I'm taller than these guys" Then one by one fighter after fighter appeared, none of them my dad, yet people I never met before.

"Yamcha, Tien, Chiaoutzu, you finally made it" Krillin yelled excited. I stared at our guests. "Who are these clowns" I asked. The saiyans laughed at my statement.

"Great more weaklings, no fun" Nappa growled

"Oh look at the bright side Nappa" Vegeta smirked. "Six of them, six saibamen, we can have a little tournament"

"No thanks, we don't fight on your terms we'll take you all on at once" Piccolo shouted.

"No, I'm gonna take you all on at once" I shouted, everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Krillin put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax Gohan, we buy more time until Goku gets here."

"No, I told dad, we'd beat the saiyans without his help"

"And who is your dad, Kakarot" Vegeta laughed. "Ha, don't make me laugh, he lost to Raditz, and Raditz isn't even half the fighter Nappa is, what can he possibly do against the two of us."

"The question is" I said. "What can I do against the two of you" Tien stepped forward. "Hey kid, you shouldn't fight by yourself"

"Yeah" Yamcha replied. "You don't know what they are capable of"

"I do know what these saibamen are capable of" I said. "This sick little game is there test, to see if we are worthy of them, why don't you guys take out the beasts, why waste my time when more intriguing opponents await." Then I turned back. "Krillin"

The monk stepped forward. "Yeah"

"Why don't you let them take the saibamen, you can have the big burly guy, and I'll take the prince"

"Right but, how do you know he's a prince" he asked.

I observed them carefully. "Raditz said that himself, dad, the prince and his bodyguard survived, I just happen to think the smaller one is the prince."

Krillin frowned. "Aww, why do I get stuck with the big guy" at first I thought he was complaining about not being strong enough, but then he said. "He's too weak, let Piccolo have him" I smirked.

"I'm too weak" the saiyan in question frustrated. "I'M TOO WEAK I'll kill every last one of you, everyone starting with YOU" he then charged for a full on assault at Krillin.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Chapter 8 Complete_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

(A/N: The saiyans arrive, Gohan claims he can take them alone, but Nappa makes a full on charge at Krillin, will the Z-Fighters prevail, find out next chapter, leave your creative responses in the review section _**below**_)

Bye, Melon :)

**_Power Levels_**

**_Gohan: 33250_**

**_Max Power: 76500_**

**_Oozaru: 765000_**

**_Krillin: 17700_**

**_Max Power: 25400_**

**_Goku: 5000_**

**_Max Power: 9000_**

**_Kaioken: 8000_**

**_Kaioken 2x: 16000_**

**_Kaioken 3x: 24000_**

**_Kaioken 4x: 32000_**

**_Piccolo w/weights: 2600_**

**_w/o weights: 5200 (He's stronger than in the manga because he spent more time training himself than Gohan)_**

**_Yamcha: 1860_**

**_Tien: 2410_**

**_Chiaoutzu: 1540_**

**_Nappa: 4000_**

**_Max Power: 7000_**

**_Vegeta: 18000_**

**_Vegeta: 180000_**


	10. Gohan Loses Control, Beat the Prince!

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Where was I oh yes, Nappa charged Krillin, I was pretty sure that Krillin would have little to no trouble defeating the thug.

"AAH" Nappa chanted as he boosted toward the monk, and the earthling in question just raised an eyebrow, Krillin would usually attack or run or float, usually getting in the way of this guys path, yet just stood there and took a direct hit, yet he sustained no damage. Nappa and Vegeta were clueless.

'He suffered a direct hit yet he just stood there, he doesn't even look like he's in pain' Vegeta thought. Nappa stepped back a bit, he tried to pull off a kick to the face with more force, Krillin stepped back a bit.

"I think I'm a bit out of your league" Krillin said. "Why don't you fight the others" Nappa gritted his teeth, this fool was making one out of him, he's going to pay. "Why, you, YOU"

"Again, you're weak" Krillin said, while I was nonchalant, the other Z Fighters were surprised, they have never seen Krillin so cocky and confident in battle before, it makes them wonder what kind of training they did.

Nappa gritted his teeth dangerously again. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME" he yelled.

Krillin sneered "Aren't you already a big enough of that." Nappa continued to grow angrier, until finally he calmed down and smirked. "I see your just bark and no bite, you haven't tried to attack me yet" he said.

Krillin smirked again. "If you want me to fight back, peh whatever your funeral" then he disappeared. Nobody saw him move, yet surprisingly Vegeta and I were the only ones able to track Krillin's movement, as he appeared in front of Nappa.

The bald saiyan only had milliseconds to react until he found a fist stuck in his gut. He looked down at the monk that struck him, a little blood trickled from his lower lip. Nappa snarled and moved in for an attack only to be punched in the chin, sending his neck in a decent 90 degree angle, the body dangled back toward Vegeta. The younger saiyan looked at his unconscious partner, then back at the earthling that defeated him.

I chuckled. "See that now you see that you're completely outclassed by the two of us"

Vegeta snarled. I smirked just a bit, then frowned. "But before I finish this, your going to tell something."

"And that might be" Vegeta asked.

"Who is this Frieza character" I said. Vegeta scoffed. "Why would you like to know."

"Well a few moments after Raditz kidnapped me, he told me about this Frieza character, he told me, that if I was to go with him I would have to obey this Frieza, and do whatever he commands, which only made me want to kill him quicker." I said. "He also told me that the saiyan planet Vegeta was destroyed by a giant asteroid, is that true."

"No" Vegeta answered. "The asteroid was some cock and bull story Frieza made up to disguise the person who was responsible for the destruction."

I looked up at him, solemn. "And I suppose that person responsible."

He nodded. "Was the tyrant himself." I wasn't surprised, but everyone else was. Nappa still lay on the floor, I chuckled at his position. "My, My Krillin, I think you killed him."

"Really" Krillin laughed along with me. "Think I used too much power?" Vegeta snarled to himself, he picked Nappa off of the ground by his arm, and tossed the unconscious saiyan in the air. His surrounded itself in purple aura and an energy blast bequethed from him and hit the large saiyan head on, and completely annihilated him. All of the fighters were shocked by the display, so was I, he just killed his own partner.

"Worthless scum" Vegeta muttered. "Letting himself get beaten by earthling trash, what a waste." he said, before turning back to us, his finger pointed at me as he raised his arm slowly to his waist. "Halfbreed"

My attention was directed to the saiyan prince. "Yes" I responded.

He smirked. "Why is you so curious about Frieza" he asked. I was surprised, he was pretending Nappa wasn't even there to begin with. "Well why?" he asked losing his patience.

I decided to answer him. "...Because he annihilated our race." I put simply.

"And why would you care, you didn't lose anyone important to you there."

"I'm still apart of the race!" I yelled.

"No!" Vegeta snarled. "You are a half saiyan tainted by the blood of humans, you're just a worm like the rest of them." I was losing my patience quickly. Krillin knew that if I got too angry, hell would break loose as he tried so desperately to calm me down, which didn't work, he even resorted to attacking Vegeta to shut him up, they seemed equally matched, but Vegeta was gaining the upper hand quickly, every time Krillin got hit to the ground I grew even more frustrated, until I snapped. My speed powered by my emotions, I rushed into the air, my fist extended outward and punched Vegeta in the chin, he flew backward but caught himself, I rushed in for another assualt, but Krillin grabbed my shoulder. "Gohan calm down" he said.

I ignored him and started to break loose, Vegeta took this time recover, I probably dislocated his jaw with the punch, but I wasn't finished, I broke free from Krillin's grip, and headbutted the saiyan prince in the gut, then delivered a double axle punch to the head to knock him down. Krillin decided to help me, he launched himself at the saiyan prince while he was falling and kicked him toward the western mountains, I was going to counter but the prince was ready that time, and punched me through the mountains, an energy blast quickly following me, but I smacked it away, ready to go in for a second assualt.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Kami's Lookout_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The guardian was watching the fight from the skies, needless to say, he was thoroughly impressed and shocked at the same time, he thought the saiyans would be almost impossible to beat without suffering some casualties and that we definitely needed Goku's help, but Krillin held his own against the burly Nappa, and now him and myself were taking on the great saiyan prince with little to no trouble. Perhaps we didn't need Goku after all.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Kame House _**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The people here were also surprised, they knew Gohan was powerful, and Krillin had gotten stronger before but this was too much. They were watching the events on the television and hope was starting fill everyone's hearts, they saw the display of power the saiyan prince displayed when he killed his partner, but Gohan and Krillin were beating him into the dust as if he was an insect. Chi-Chi's cheers filled the room, as Bulma kept on examining the powers of all three fighters, Gohan and Krillin's were rising every second, and with each second, Vegeta's was decreasing, it was a good sign for all of them.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_King Kai's planet_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The North Kai was watching the events from his home planet, he was pleased to see myself and Krillin fighting so well.

Maybe they can do it without Goku's help." King Kai started, then hissed angrily. "You mean to tell me, I trained an ape who ate everything I own and destroyed my car for nothing!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **_Battlefield_** o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Vegeta was low on energy was an understatement, me and Krillin were doing fairly well, a few scrapes here and then, and the bruise I obtained from Vegeta punching me through the mountain earlier, but those were blessings compared to Vegeta's conditions, he battered, bloody and bruised, his armor broken and so was his pride and we were about to take out the trash, the saiyan prince landed and he actually had the pride to put a smirk on his face. "I have to congratulate you, you're doing pretty well so far."

"So far, so you're not giving up." Krillin asked. Vegeta shook his head. "Far from it" then he turned to me. "Tell me brat do you know how we saiyans tranform" he asked.

(Super cliffhanger)

(A/N: Hey guys, I'm super sorry for the delay :( but I hit a bit of a writers block, but you can expect more chapterss coming, and more stories as I had some ideas.)

See Ya, Melon

(Next Time: We May Need Goku after all! Gohan and Krillin vs Vegeta Part 1)


End file.
